DE EL
by touka-chan21
Summary: suspiro cansada preguntándose que rayos hacia en ese lugar, por que no se había ido con ella, por que no se fue con ellos, por que ella había sido la elegida para sufrir el dolor y la angustia de tener que cargar con una responsabilidad que amablemente su hermana no se molesto en dejarle sobre sus delicados e inexpertos hombros, el dolor se intensifico y el sudor comenzaba a caer d


**Hola minna!**

 **Es un gusto saludarlos y les he traido un fic acerca de naruto y sakura**

 **Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto yo tomo prestados a los personajes y los lugares**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo uno**

" **La elegida"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **no me rendiré hasta encontrar lo que busco"**

 **.**

 **.**

Si tan solo no hubiera rechazado la oferta de su hermano para ir juntos al club esto no estuviera pasando pero lamentablemente había heredado los necios genes de su madre así que ya nada podía hacer, herido se sentó en una banca de un parque alejado de la civilización, había ganado contra los matones que estaba seguro su mayor rival había enviado pero no había salido completamente ileso de la lucha, recostó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro por un momento los ojos tratando de dejar que el dolor apaciguara un poco pues le mataba su costado derecho. De repente escucho pasos que venían del sendero de tierra, se irguió sin importar las dolorosas punzadas y alcanzo a divisar la figura encapuchada que lentamente se acerco a el, con su mano en el estuche de su arma espero a que la persona se detuviera lo cual ocurrio a un escaso metro de el, aquel extraño era mucho mas bajo que el por lo que no le intimido nada y comenzó a dudar que su rival lo hubiera enviado.

-namikaze naruto?-pregunto la voz tratando de parecer aspera y seca, el chico asintió lentamente con una sonrisa torcida

-deje de usar ese nombre hace mucho-le aseguro, la persona relajo su semblante lo suficiente para continuar la charla

-prestame tu fuerza-la petición, que mas bien fue una orden, lo descoloco

-no recibo ordenes de ningún imbécil encapuchado

-tsk-el encapuchado llevo su mano a la capucha dispuesto a revelar su identidad frente al chico pero un disparo lo detuvo, la bala rozo su brazo y la mejilla del chico

-eres rápido mocoso-un hombre de tez blanca y cabello negro apareció tras el encapuchado, este se dio la vuelta y le observo en silencio

-si no te importa-le dijo al pelinegro-tengo otro asunto asi que no tengo tiempo de patearte el culo ahora-el hombre rio con frenesí

-tienes agallas muchacho, veamos que tan valiente eres cuando te lleve ante el y triture tu cráneo lentamente-apunto su arma al pecho del chico, este no hizo amago de moverse por lo que el pelinegro disparo pero la bala no llego a su destino, pues una larga katana se atravesó en su camino desviándola al suelo, ambos contrincante vieron intrigados al encapuchado quien no parecía haberse movido un milímetro-quien demonios eres tu?-escupio el pelinegro con ira en la voz

-….-ambos hombres se sorprendieron al ver que el misterioso sujeto había desaparecido en sus narices-"es rápido" pensó el chico mientras intentaba localizar la presencia del extraño, no fue hasta que el sonido de algo crujiendo seguido de un agonizante alarido llamo su atención, vio como lentamente el chico sacaba su espada del torso bañado en sangre del hombre y después de un agil movimiento lo sacudia permitiendo asi que la sangre que la manchaba cayera al piso, el pelinegro cayo haciendo un ruido seco, después intento acercarse de nuevo pero esta vez el ruido de otro disparo les distrajo, el encapuchado se tomo el brazo y el chico comprobó que le habían herido, sin decir nada mas este desapareció y segundos después un convoy llego a auxiliar al chico.

-señor-uno de ellos hablaba por radio con otra persona-si, esta a salvo pero el sospechoso escapo, lo siento, si, si iremos enseguida-sin esperar invitación el chico subio a una camioneta negra y partio a su hogar pues le regañarían por haber metido la pata, eso le importaba poco pues aquel extraño le tenia intrigado y sabría que el se olvidaría de reprenderlo en cuanto le dijera lo que le había dicho, mas bien, como le había llamado.

.

.

-pudiste morir imbécil!

-…..

-mirame cuando te hablo bastardo!-en el estudio de una gran mansión los gritos del amo y señor se escuchaban muy alto asustando incluso a sus mas leales y fuertes empleados, pues cuando el se enfurecia despotricaba contra todo y todos, en cambio la única persona que no le temia estaba sentado frente a el muy indiferente esperando la hora en la que su molesto hermano cerrara la boca y le dejara hablar, supo que no tardaría en hacerlo pues escucho un largo suspiro y lo vio sentarse en la silla detrás del escritorio de roble

-has terminado ya?-le pregunto aburrido

-malnacido-le contesto-tienes algo que decir en tu defensa

-algo asi-se desamarro la corbata del maltratado traje negro-me encontré con un tipo sospechoso

-deben ser perros de esos mierderos

-no-le dijo serio-no tenia nada que ver con ellos

-como estas tan seguro?

-lo vi matar a hitoshi, además sabe mi nombre

-que? Eso es imposible, nadie tiene acceso a los registros de la familia

-pues el si y me identifico muy bien

-…..

-y bien-miro aburrido como su hermano ponía un gesto pensativo

-lo buscare-toco un botón de el mando que su escritorio tenia, enseguida entro una mujer castaña e hizo una reverencia

-señor

-trae a inuzuka y aburame, tengo una misión para ellos

-enseguida-la mujer salio

-debes estar preocupado para haberlos llamado a ellos

-vete a la cama, mañana hay colegio y no debemos levantar sospechas

-claro claro-naruto se despidió con un gesto en la mano y salio del estudio, mientras su hermano suspiraba derrotado, al parecer los uchiha no serian su única preocupación desde ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

Otro dia aburrido en el colegio le esperaba pues al llegar se topo con el vago y el perro, los saludo sin interés y estos le siguieron como todos los días, entraron al salón y al sentarse escucharon los gritos de la población masculina de la escuela, un castaño fue el primero en asomarse

-valla si que es bonita-dijo completamente perdido en la ventana

-de que rayos hablas kiba-le hablo naruto mirándolo sin interés

-eres tan imbécil-le contesto- acaso ya olvidaste que hoy se integran la primer mujer a la escuela

-escuche algo parecido pero no pensé que fuera cierto-contesto un pelinegro con los ojos cerrados recargado en el respaldo de la silla

-ves hasta shikamaru lo sabia

-realmente no me interesa, seguramente es una mujer soberbia o peor aun una llorona de primera

-digas lo que digas no le quita lo bonita que es

-no se en que pensó tsunade al comenzar a incluir mujeres en la escuela-susurro enojado el chico, minutos después los demás fueron entrando al salón, aunque el profesor iba retrasado

-mocosos!-el grito de guerra de una rubia de pecho prominente los paralizo a todos haciendo que no movieran un solo musculo, la mujer entro seguida del profesor y con una sonrisa de satisfacción les miro a todos-bien, que bueno que están portándose bien por que no quiero tener queja alguna de ustedes, ahora se que algunos de ustedes ya se enteraron pero quería decirles que una nueva alumna se ha integrado a la escuela, es la primera mujer que la academia recibe asi que quiero que la traten bien si no se las verán muy negras

-no me asustas abuela-la voz de naruto retumbo en los oídos de la mujer mientras ella le observaba los demás veian con nerviosismo el momento en que la loca mujer destriparía al rubio, pero eso no paso pues alguien mas hablo por la rubia

-deberias respetar mas a una mujer, en especial si es la directora- la suave voz sedujo a los presentes, todos observaron a la chica que acababa de entrar, posaron sus ojos en las largas pernas torneadas que eran cubiertas solo por unas medias negras que le llegaban a las rodillas, subieron su mirada por las blancas piernas y odiaron la molesta falda negra que les impedia ver el color de la ropa interior de la chica, otros la amaron pues les daría un tema a debatir sobre el colorde su ropa, otros siguieron subiendo hasta ver la blusa blanca que se apretaba perfectamente en la zona del pecho y un coqueto liston en forma de moño caia acariciando esa parte de la anatomía femenina, otros desinteresados como naruto y shikamaru ignoraron estos detalles y observaron directamente el rostro de la chica quien a simple vista tenia una piel tan blanca, suave y bien cuidada, labios rosas y carnosos, mejillas con un tenue color manzana y ojos verde jade que eran inexpresivos pero apasionados, lo que mas les llamo la atencion fue aquel color de cabello largo tan raro, rosa, del tono de las flores de cerezo.

-ella es su nueva compañera de clase-anuncio el profesor peliblanco ajeno a las lascivas miradas de sus estudiantes

-te la encargo kakashi-le dijo la rubia saliendo del salón

-puedes presentarte

-haruno sakura-respondio sin perder tiempo

-eso es todo?-ella asintió

-bien, siéntate junto a kiba-la chica vio al chico que el peliplata señalo y se dirigio ahí, después la clase inicio

.

.

.

.

.

-debo preocuparme por esa mujer?-la directora escuchaba atenta al pelinegro frente a ella

-ella no tiene nada de malo menma

-entonces por que repentinamente aceptaste a una mujer en la escuela

-pense que un cambio le vendría bien, después de todo es mas sano para estos chicos el que halla una mujer aquí

-lo haces por que te molestan las miradas he?

-tsk

-y bien

-si fueras mujer lo entenderías, deberías agradecerme pues en cualquier momento explotaría y le rompería el cuello a esos malnacidos pervertidos

-ella será la única?-pregunto tratando de calmarse por el estúpido actuar de la mujer

-no, tengo varias solicitudes mas pero no te preocupes muchacho, todas serán tan o mas hermosas que sakura

-no me interesa, solo espero no sean molestas-el chico salio del lugar y la mujer sonrio

.

.

.

.

.

La pelirosa salio del salón en cuanto tocaron la campana para el descanso acudió a un lugar alejado del ajetreo que los tipos formaban alrededor de ella, sin pensarlo llego a un dojo el cual estaba vacio, con una sonrisa entro admirando el lugar, lo que mas le gusto fue que había una espada de madera con la que se podría divertir como en casa, paro en seco al recordar el por que estaba ahí, las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y las seco rápidamente, tomo la pieza de madera y practico durante el almuerzo algunos movimientos, aunque la incomodidad de su brazo le hizo soltar la espada, ella fruncio el seño molesta por su debilidad y al respirar lentamente se calmo y volvió a lo que hacia, balanceándose de un lado a otro con la gracia que toda mujer posee

"-eres débil"

Dio una estocada al aire

"cuidado, la hermana de la calamidad esta aquí"

Corto el viento a su alrededor con un golpe al frente

"-los traidores serán derrocados"

Se coloco en posición de defensa

"-desde hoy viviras en las calles cargando el peso de los actos que tu estúpida hermana hizo, la sociedad te señalara de por vida"

Dio una voltereta hacia atrás y ataco a su rival imaginario

"-esta bien, no temas mi linda sakura, mama y papa te aman"

El dolor en su brazo la obligo a soltar la espada mientras se ponía de rodillas con gotas de sudor por su rostro, jadeo mas por la impotencia que por el cansancio que sentía, se levanto secando el sudor con un pañuelo y trato de calmarse, el almuerzo acabaría ya y debía irse o alguien la veria ahí, acomodo todo y salio sin percatarse que fue vista y que su pañuelo cayo al piso

Al salir choco con la espalda de alguien, el individuo se volteo con molestia y ella observo unos ojos azules que la miraban sin expresión, el chico que parecía ser cuatro años mas grande que ella se dio la vuelta y la dejo botada en el piso

-oye tu-le grito llamando la atencion de este y otros mas que pasaban por ahí-por que no me ayudas a levantarme

-deberia? Tu fuiste la idiota que choco contra mi

-que?-una gran vena salio en la frente de la chica ocasionando que el pelinegro levantara una ceja pues nadie había sido tan impertinente con el

-eres retrasada?

-imbecil-le dijo mientras golpeaba su mejilla con su fuerte puño sintiéndose realmente bien pues ahora podía hablar y actuar como se le diera la gana, los testigos vieron a menma salir volando por el impacto del golpe y palidos como el papel rezaron por que el no matara tan bello espécimen femenino, la chica sonrio satisfecha por lo que hizo, estaba mas que dispuesta a irse pero una risa la detuvo, encaro al idiota que no paraba de reir y vio a un rubio de ojos azules ahí burlándose del pelinegro mientras un castaño le ayudaba a levantarse

-zorra-el pelinegro la vio furioso y si no es por el rubio se habría lanzado a la chica sin piedad

-tranquilo hermano-reia naruto-fue solo un golpecito

-hmp-la chica se dio la vuelta y camino directo a su salón

-oye-le llamo el rubio, esta no volteo solo se detuvo-te has ganado un enemigo asi que ándate con cuidado sakura-chan!-siguio caminando indignada pues el confianzudo del rubio le había llamado sakura-chan

-no soy una niña-susurro caminando por los desolados pasillos

.

.

.

.

.

-perra-menma despotricaba una y otra vez contra la chica mientras tenten le curaba las heridas, las clases acabaron y el par de hermanos fue a casa directamente pues menma debía curarse ahí

-te ha dado una buena-siguio naruto

-tsk

-aunque deberías agradecer, que una chica tan linda como esa te pegue es el sueño de todo idiota

-pues tu deberías poner las dos mejillas, eso te encantara-el rubio logro cambiar el estado de animo del pelinegro el cual solo suspiro cansado

-esa chica, sakura, creo haberla visto antes

-encerio?

-asi es pero no recuerdo donde

-pues si es amiga tuya deberías controlarla, no quiero mancharme las manos con una mujer asi

-hmp, sabes que no le haras nada, solo descarga tu rabia imaginando que algo asi pasara

-conociendote tienes algo en mente malnacido-naruto sonrio

-asi es, pero no te dire nada aun hasta que lo confirme

.

.

.

.

.

El viento meció sus cabellos suavemente mientras tocaba su brazo derecho, le dolia mucho pues no había recibido un buen tratamiento, sus gastos eran limitados y el dinero comenzaba a acabarse, suspiro cansada preguntándose que rayos hacia en ese lugar, por que no se había ido con ella, por que no se fue con ellos, por que ella había sido la elegida para sufrir el dolor y la angustia de tener que cargar con una responsabilidad que amablemente su hermana no se molesto en dejarle sobre sus delicados e inexpertos hombros, el dolor se intensifico y el sudor comenzaba a caer de su frente, iba a salir de allí, ya lo había decidido y no daría marcha atrás, dispuesta a huir se dio la vuelta topándose con el rubio naruto

-pense que estarías en el dojo buscando esto-le enseño el pañuelo limpio entre sus dedos, ella fruncio el ceño intentando pasar de largo pero el fue mas rápido y le tomo del brazo lastimado-ella no pudo evitar gemir de dolor y el lo comprobó-eres tu, el encapuchado de esa noche-ella no se molesto en mirarlo pues la cabeza le daba vueltas-dime para que quieres mi poder-el intentaba interrogarla pero ella se resistia y no lo miraba, de repente el sintió como el peso de la chica le ganaba y cayo al suelo inconsciente-maldicion-dijo después de tomarla en brazos y salir de ahí corriendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara….**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews**


End file.
